Forever, My Vampire
by kirifox
Summary: A one-shot for anyone who has ever lusted after Jasper. This is an entry in the "Will You Marry Me Contest."


**Will You Marry Me Contest  
**  
Pen Name(s): **kirifox**

Title: **Forever, My Vampire**

Disclaimer: **Only Stephenie Meyer owns Jasper. I wish I did. Maybe she will let him visit me. Anyway, all I own is my story line.**

Summary: **A One-shot for anyone who ever lusted after Jasper. Entry in the "Will You Marry Me Contest." ****Rated M for Adult Theme**

* * *

As I entered the room, Jasper rose to his full, majestic height. At six foot three inches of hard muscle, blond curls almost touching his shoulders, he was a sight to behold. And the grin that graced that timeless face, all mine. He was dressed in a pair of well-worn, faded, low-slung blue jeans, a tight black short-sleeved T-shirt that hugged every well-cut muscle, and black scuffed cowboy boots. In his hand, a magnolia blossom, which he reached out towards me.

It was Valentine's Day, not a day that I usually celebrated, probably because I never cared for someone before, like I care for Jasper.

"I have the day all planned, Angel. Just turn yourself completely over to me, and trust me to worship you the way you should be worshipped." Jasper's sexy southern drawl seeped out around his words. As he advanced, and took my hand, he tenderly bent to kiss my lips, gently, softly, but with a passion I have never felt before. Placing his hand on my waist, brushing my ass lightly before his hand settled, he urged me out the door and into his waiting truck, a shiny, black, Ford F-150, with chrome wheels and bumpers. Jasper did nothing half way, and his truck showed it. It was equipped with a GPS, high-end sound system, and some gadgets I knew weren't even on the market yet. It was sleek and stylish, just like him.

As I buckled in, Jasper reached across the console and took my hand in his, twining his fingers with mine. With a large grin, he peeled out of the drive. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted him implicitly. He has never allowed his blood-lust to sneak past his strict control. I know that he would love to taste me, but he has told me time and again that my mind and body call to him much more then my blood. Yesterday I accidentally sliced open the side of my hand with a small paring knife I was using to cut the veggies for my dinner. Jasper gently washed the blood from my wound and wrapped it in a bandage for me. His eyes grew dark for an instant, but his attention never wavered. Yes, I trusted him completely, with my life.

We entered the interstate, rapidly weaving past several vehicles and cruising smoothly into the fast lane. I love watching Jasper drive. His movements are sinuous and effortless, his feline grace showing in every muscle. He enjoys driving and a small smile always graces his lips as he maneuvers through the twists and turns of back country roads or picks up speed on the straight-aways. Because he is a vampire, he doesn't need his whole concentration to drive. Despite that lack of attention, I feel safe and protected even when he doesn't appear to be watching the road.

I remember the first time I was in a vehicle with Jasper. We were with Carlisle and Esme, heading into the city for an evening of dancing. We were all dressed up in party clothes and excited about our excursion. Jasper was at the wheel of Carlisle's Mercedes, lounged back in the driver's seat and relaxed, one arm thrown over the back of my seat. I think it was the first time I began to realize that he was made for me and me alone. His ease with both driving and conversation still enthralls me. Jasper can be quiet, but he also has a keen, dry sense of humor. I still get chills when I see him let himself go and really laugh. We laughed a lot that night, and it was the first day that Jasper kissed me.

We were on the dance floor, Carlisle and Esme nearby, as I ground my ass into his straining pants to the beat of some rock music. Jasper flipped me around, almost too rapidly for a public place, and growled at me lightly. I remember him telling me if I kept it up, he would no longer be responsible for his actions. He was trying to be a gentleman, but I was definitely attempting to urge him past his boundaries. He captured my lips in a long, searing kiss then, and I melted into his arms. It was our first kiss, but would not be our last.

"Darlin', you seem to be a million miles away. What's on your mind?" That is another thing that makes me care so deeply for Jasper. He could just tell me what I am feeling, using his empathic abilities, but he respects my privacy and always asks. I explained that I was reminiscing about our first date, and he chuckles quietly at the memory.

While I was day-dreaming, I didn't notice that we had pulled off onto a side road and were now making our way down a small country lane. As the dust kicked up around us, I saw a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by large boulders. There was a small canopy set up in a flower-bedecked field adjacent to the stream the waterfall fed, with a table and two chairs. A lovely little bouquet of wildflowers sat in the middle of the table. Jasper parked the truck and sprang around to my side, opening my door and helping me out of the vehicle. With our hands clasped loosely, he escorted me toward the tent.

"I thought you would enjoy a romantic afternoon of dinner and music, and a night under the stars," he purred, holding out my chair like the true gentleman he is. From the side of the canopy, he withdrew a small cooler and proceeded to extricate fresh cut fruit, crackers, various cheeses, and a bottle of wine, which he placed in front of me, along with a small plate, napkin and wine goblet. He knew me well. I have simple tastes, as does he. While I snacked on the unpretentious feast before me, enjoying a fine French Cabernet, he strolled over with his guitar and seated himself across from me.

Jasper has talent. He does things to that guitar of his that no human could ever do. As his eyes hazed over to an indistinct scene only he observed, soft strains of music flowed from his long, elegant fingers. I relaxed back in my chair and closed my eyes, letting the melodies overtake my senses. His music painted pictures of passionate embraces and tender kisses, adoring eyes and amorous bodies. When he began to sing softly, I moaned and melted. Jasper's voice, mellow and velvety, sent me on flights of fancy, picturing myself in his arms, doing things that I hoped to follow through on before the night was finished.

As the music faded into the harmonies of the stream and waterfall, I opened my eyes to Jasper's golden orbs. He placed his guitar gently against the table and extended his hand to me.

"Walk with me?"

We strolled along the stream, stopping frequently to watch the damsel flies dance across the water, hands clasped firmly together, as though we couldn't stand to be parted for even an instant. Jasper's delicate hum, deep in his chest, told me just how happy he was to be here with me, enjoying such a beautiful, warm but overcast day. Then the clouds parted briefly and the sun drew dancing rainbows across his skin. He truly looked like an ethereal being, a god, beautiful and fragile, but I knew the strength under the beauty. Jasper was a warrior, had been most of his life. He was well versed in strategy and tactics, a master at war, and was ready in an instant to protect his family and those he cared about. I knew he considered me part of that group. The steel beneath the gentleness drew me to Jasper like a magnet.

We reached the boulders around the waterfall, and Jasper pulled a blanket from a crevasse and smoothed it over a large flat stone. Sitting on the edge, he drew me into a tight embrace and placed soft kisses across my neck. Reaching my ear, sucking lightly on my lobe, he asked, "Are you having a nice day?"

As I started to explain that nice didn't begin to cover it, his firm, supple lips danced across mine, leading me into an intensely passionate kiss. I opened my lips to him, as his tongue claimed me as his. The sweet taste of Jasper; there are no words to describe the flavor of his lust, his essence. As I sank deeper into his arms, he pulled me onto the blanket, cradling me in bliss and contentment. Finally, as our lips parted and I gasped for air, I relaxed on top of his long, lithe body. We reclined against the rock, into the blanket, and slowly continued our oral explorations.

With the waterfall singing behind us, Jasper trailed his lips down my neck and across my shoulder, moving my shirt aside as he continued nipping lightly and licking each nip reverently. As the cold of his mouth dragged along the heat of my body, our mood intensified. My eyes closed and I was aware of the stirrings of my body. Jasper set me on fire every time he touched me, and today I was burning from the inside out. His hands stroked my back, and then reached further down, grabbing my ass and crashing our cores together. As I ground into him, I felt his enthusiastic response as he hardened quickly beneath me. Gasping quietly, I moved my hands across his chest over his shirt, massaging his sharp planes and wondrous lines, my lips trailing open-mouthed kisses across his neck. I yearned to stretch my hands under the cloth covering his upper body, but he was quicker.

"May I?" Jasper asked, as he fingered the hem of my shirt. Nodding, I gave him permission to remove it, as I also reached for his. I am never prepared for his beauty. His muscled chest and lean waist always made me catch my breath. As his fingers and lips danced over my nipples, tugging and teasing, I ran my hands over the crescent shaped scars that covered his torso. I thought I was murmuring only in my head, as I intoned 'so beautiful' over and over, but I must have vocalized my thoughts as Jasper chuckled, "Only you my dear. Only you can look at ugliness and proclaim it beautiful."

But he isn't ugly. His scars show how strong he is, and illustrates what he had to overcome to become the man he is today. They illuminate his masculinity, and if a ray of sun strikes them, the ray breaks into hundreds of glorious rainbows. I know that others have found his scars hideous and horrible, but I never have. The first time I saw them as he told me his story, I realized how stunning he was. He didn't see himself as I saw him, but I would keep trying even if it took me the rest of my life, to prove to him how beautiful, how desirable he is.

My hands wandered lower, to his eight-pack abs, as his ghosted closer to my waistband. Jasper moved us onto our sides, facing each other, which gave us both further mobility. He lifted my leg over his hip, and clutched my aroused lower body, first gently, and then more firmly and rougher. I groaned into his mouth as his lips again captured mine in a searing kiss. I traced the path of his zipper with my fingers, across his erection, and down to his cloth-covered balls, squeezing gently. He was beautiful all over, and I couldn't wait to reveal the rest of his treasures. As I reached for the button on his jeans, he put his hand on mine.

"Sweetheart, we need to stop or we will probably fall right off this ole rock into the water!" Jasper chuckled as he released his hold on my smoldering body. He sat us both up, grabbed our shirts, and drew me into his side, his arm firmly around my shoulders. We sat for a moment, watching the sun set, lost in the beauty before us and the heat of each other's bodies. As we donned our shirts and returned from the intensity of our embrace, he stared softly into my eyes.

Grasping both of my hands in his, he said, "I have something I would like to ask you, if that is all right?" I nodded and smiled, and he continued. "You are my everything. I love you with my whole heart and soul, mind and body. Would you be mine always?" He leaned out of our embrace and knelt next to the boulder, holding my left hand with his right while offering a small plain golden band to me, "I want to be with you forever. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and remaining by my side for eternity?"

Stunned, my eyes widened and my breath caught in my chest. Springing up from the blanket and crashing into his open arms, tears fell from my eyes, as I answered his question. "Forever, My Vampire!"


End file.
